Wellenrausch
by paperclipfreak
Summary: "Es ist Nacht, der strahlende, runde Mond läst seine Reflektion auf das Wasser nieder und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Wasser schlecht ist, ihr Gegenteil und das alle Wasser -herkommenden Maden in der Welt sind. Dornen in ihrem Auge, Dornen in ihrem Weltbild! Dornen in ihrer Erziehung? Alles ist konstruiert. Sie ist konstruiert."


**Wellenrauschen **

Wellenrauschen in ihren Ohren. Ein eigentlich beruhigendes Geräusch dennoch ist Beruhigung und Stille schwach, dachte sie, deshalb genoss sie es nur heimlich. Unter ihrem Pokerface.

Es ist Nacht, der strahlende, runde Mond läst seine Reflektion auf das Wasser nieder und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Wasser schlecht ist, ihr Gegenteil und das alle Wasser -herkommenden Maden in der Welt sind. Dornen in ihrem Auge, Dornen in ihrem Weltbild! Dornen in ihrer Erziehung? Alles ist konstruiert. Sie ist konstruiert. Und auch ihr Weltbild. Vom Wasser stammt das Leben ab… dachte sie.

Die Bodendielen knirschten leise als vertraute kleine Schritte aufhallten. Sie kannte diese Schritte. Sie wusste wem die Füße gehörten, die diese Laute erzeugten… und ihre angespannten, geraden Schultern sackten etwas nieder, als sie geräuschvoll ausatmete.

„Azula?" Sie schaute nicht zurück… als Prinzessin gehört sich das nicht!

Schon wieder knirschte der Boden, leichte, feminine Hände platzierten sich auf das hölzerne, dunkelrot lackierte Gelände. „Azula." Hörte sie schon wieder.

„ Ich hab nachgedacht." Stille.

Sie schaute zur Seite, sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was ist Ty Lee?" „Ach… eigentlich nichts, ich wollte nur mal schauen was dich hier so lange aufhält." Ihre braunen langen Locken wallten umher als sie mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie trug ihre Haare selten offen. Doch wenn sie es tat, war das ein seltsamer dennoch unglaublich schöner Anblick. Die Prinzessin lächelte ihr Pokerlächeln.

„Woran hast du gedacht?" „An Wasser."

„Wasser?" Ty Lee lachte.

Die Feuerbändigerin ließ eigentlich über sich nicht lachen, allerdings war ihre Antwort sehr ungewöhnlich für ihren Charakter. Sie sagte deshalb nichts. Zwischen Ty Lees süßen Kichern zog ein kühler, sanfter Wind und umwarb die schwarzen, offenen Haare der Prinzessin.

„Ich hatte einen komischen Traum.", sagte die junge Akrobatin, nachdem sie sich beruhigte.

„So?"

„Ich hab von Wasser geträumt. Und von dir. Ich hab geträumt, wie wir schwimmen waren… wir waren im Meer, es war dunkel aber ich fühlte mich nicht allein… Ich sah dich voran schwimmen, ich wollte dir hinterher aber dann bist du nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Also war ich allein im Wasser und bin wild umher getaucht. Ich habe gedacht, dass du unter Wasser bist, wenn nicht oben an der Oberfläche. Da warst du allerdings auch nicht… und als ich aufgetaucht bin war ich am Feuer wie vorhin mit Zuko und Mai. Das Feuer war nicht rot oder so. Es war blau. Wie deins…. Dann bin ich aufgewacht." Stille.

Azula stütze sich auf das Gelände und schaute auf die grauen, dunklen Steine unter der Terrasse, auf der sie standen. Wie sie mit jeder kommenden Welle nass und nasser wurden.

„Ich hatte bestimmt meine Gründe warum ich weg geschwommen bin." Sagte sie nach einer Weile. Ty Lee lächelte.

„Du hast immer Gründe warum du voran gehst. Das ist es ja was mich an dich fasziniert. Du bist stark, wunderschön, schlau, perfekt…"

Und dann war die Magie fort. Azula richtete sich auf, blickte starr in Ty Lees Gesicht. Ihre Mine: neutral. Sie sagte etwas, was sie eigentlich nie sagen würde: „ Ich bin konstruiert."

Ty Lee war so von ihrer Aussage überrascht, dass sie sprachlos stutze. Sie kannte die Prinzessin. Sie hatte eigentlich einen Satz wie: „ja, ich weiß." erwartet. Sie musterte das Gesicht der Feuerbändigerin. Und sie konnte keinen Hinweis erkennen, warum sie auf solche Gedanken kam.

„Ich wurde trainiert, ausgebildet, erzogen zu dem was ich jetzt bin. Ich bin gut so, aber ich frag mich trotzdem wie ich sein würde, wenn ich nicht in meiner Position wäre… andererseits will ich es auch nicht wirklich wissen."

Ty Lee blinzelte… dann schmunzelte sie.

Azula lächelte. „Ich geh rein, schlafen… vergiss deinen Traum, er bedeutet nichts…" Sie wartete einen Moment ab, „gute Nacht." dann glitt sie durch die Tür. Lies Ty Lee allein am Gelände stehen. Diese schaute Gedanken verloren auf das Meer. In dem Azula fort geschwommen ist. Wellenrauschen.


End file.
